Pais e filhos
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: Harry resolve fazer uma visita à Godric´s Hollow e se perde em um turbilhão de pensamentos


Pais E Filhos

**Legião Urbana**

_Composição: Dado Villa-Lobos / Renato Russo / Marcelo Bonfá_

Já estava na hora dele voltar ao lugar de inicio e ele sabia disso. Godric´s Hollow, Onde tudo começou. As paredes estavam desgastadas, havia muita poeira e tudo estava fora do lugar. Ainda guardava os sinais de uma luta que ocorrera há muito tempo atrás. E tanta coisa ocorrerá depois disso. Ele havia acabado com aquele que havia levado varias das pessoas que ele mais amava.

Dumbledore fora o ultimo. Lembrou-se do seu maior protetor desfalecendo nos seus braços, pedindo-lhe para acabar com todo mau que Voldemort espalhava.

Desde os onze anos ele aprendeu a odiar o assassino dos seus pais, mas se intensificou quando ele foi perdendo as pessoas que ele mais gostava, uma a uma, pelas mãos daquele assassino.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta da casa que ele havia morado com seus pais. Lembranças vagas vieram até ele.

_Estátuas e cofres  
E paredes pintadas  
Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu_

Harry sentia a poeira subir e o coração apertar a cada passo que dava, mas mesmo assim continuava. Em cima da cômoda da sala havia uma foto do dia do batizado dele. Ele, Harry, estava no colo de sua mãe, Lílian, que estava entre Tiago e Sirius. Três pessoas que ele amou demais e perdeu. Porque aquilo havia acontecido com ele? Ele nunca fora melhor que ninguém, mas as pessoas o viam como o herói, o inatingível, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Mas ele era igual a todos os outros, com defeitos e fragilidades. E ele estava enfrentando uma das coisas que mais o machucava. A morte dos pais. Voldemort os matou e ele era só um bebê. O único sobrevivente a um avada. A única testemunha da morte do casal potter.

Ninguém era capaz de explicar-lhe o que aconteceu naquele dia. E ele também não era capaz de lembrar. Só tinha um ano de idade. Era impressionante como a vida começou a maltrata-lo cedo.

_Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar  
Nada é fácil de entender  
_

Um ano de idade. Nenhuma criança devia passar por isso tão cedo. Ele não se lembrava de nenhum dos dois. Não sabia do que eles gostavam e não sabia nada da história deles. O pouco que sabia fora contado por amigos deles, mas ele achava que seria bem melhor se ele tivesse ouvido dos pais.

Sentia falta de tudo isso. A família dele eram os amigos, mas isso era diferente. Sentia falta de um alguém responsável, que o desse conselhos. Encontrara isso em duas pessoas: Sirius e Dumbledore. Mas ambos foram tirados dele da mesma forma brutal, só que pelas mãos dos comensais.

_Dorme agora huhuhuhu  
É só o vento lá fora_

Fora privado de tanta coisa na infância, inclusive da verdade. Pra ele, os pais haviam morrido num acidente de carro, mas na verdade eles haviam sido assassinados. E estava chegando a hora de ele acabar com voldemort. Os olhos de Harry lacrimejaram quando se lembrou das perguntas inocentes que ele fazia para os tios, das quais recebia sempre algo negativo.

Mesmo não tendo conhecido os pais, sentia falta deles. E percebeu isso, novamente, ao olhar as outras fotos. Algumas ainda em Hogwarts, algumas com ele ainda bebê. Não havia tido nem chances de falar tantas coisas.  
_  
Quero colo  
Vou fugir de casa  
Posso dormir aqui  
Com vocês?  
Estou com medo tive um pesadelo  
Só vou voltar depois das três_

Quantas vezes, na infância, ele não acordara depois de um sonho estranho onde havia uma gargalhada macabra? Ele sentira tanta falta de algo que ele não lembrava nem ter tido. Mas ele sentia. Lembrou-se vagamente do sorriso da mãe que ele vira no seu primeiro ano, no espelho de ojesed, do pai, que era tão parecido com ele próprio.

Não sabia quase nada deles. Não sabia como fora o seu primeiro encontro, nem quando era seu aniversário de casamento, muito menos como resolveram que iriam colocar esse nome nele. Coisas que parecem insignificantes, mas que fazem falta pra quem nunca as teve.

_Meu filho vai ter  
Nome de santo  
Quero o nome mais bonito_

Ele sentia falta de algo que nem se lembrava ter tido. Sim, é estranho. Mas ele sentia. Era um vazio que ele não se lembrava quando havia começado, pois sempre o tivera e, mesmo que inconscientemente, os Dursley o ajudaram a cultivar isso.

Tinha certeza que fora feliz naquela época. Mas será que fora feliz suficiente? Será que ele já sabia falar mamãe e papai? Será que ele já havia corrido para o colo deles ou explodido a papinha quando não queria comer? Será que ele havia os abraçado suficiente vezes?

_É preciso amar as pessoas  
Como se não houvesse amanhã  
Por que se você parar, pra pensar  
Na verdade não há._

Será que eu sou o que eles pensavam que eu seria ou sou alguém completamente diferente? Pensamentos rondavam a cabeça de harry enquanto ele subia as escadas para o quarto. Algumas lágrimas, quentes, escorriam pelo seu rosto. Mas ele precisava daquilo. Precisava chorar, porque não se recordava de ter chorado.

Em cima da cabaceira do quarto havia um álbum. Um belo álbum um pouco corroído pelo tempo. Ele o abriu e na primeira pagina havia uma foto de Tiago o jogando para o alto e Lílian gesticulando algo, como se estivesse mandando-o parar. Harry riu, tristemente, tendo certeza, naquele momento, que ele fora feliz

_Me diz por que que o céu é azul  
Explica a grande fúria do mundo  
São meus filhos que tomam conta de mim  
_

E por um momento, teve inveja daqueles que tinham pais ou daqueles que o tiveram por um pouco mais tempo que ele. Daqueles que ainda conseguiam buscar na mente uma imagem dos pais. Ele só queria uma oportunidade de ter algo mais sobre eles.

Muitos tinham a sorte de ter pais. Porque ele, entre tantos, tivera que ser privado disso? Por que ele não tivera nem, pelo menos, um dos pais para vê-lo crescer? Porque ele tivera que crescer com os Dursley, com Duda que sempre dizia que Harry não tinha pais e ele sim.

A vida tinha sido muito cruel com Harry.  
_Eu moro com a minha mãe  
Mas meu pai vem me visitar  
Eu moro na rua não tenho ninguém  
Eu moro em qualquer lugar  
Já morei em tanta casa que nem me lembro mais  
Eu moro com os meus pais huhuhuhu_

O que será que eles queriam que eu fosse? Será que eles podiam imaginar que eu, um dia, seria o menino-que-sobreiveu? Será que eles sabiam que eu ia ter que carregar o fardo de ser o escolhido para matar Voldemort?

Harry se sentia triste toda vez que lembrava que não havia tido tempo de saber a opinião de seus pais sobre seu futuro. Não sabia o que eles queriam para Harry.

_Sou uma gota d'água  
Sou um grão de areia  
Você me diz que seus pais não lhe entendem  
Mas você não entende seus pais_

Ele pegou o álbum e colocou, cuidadosamente, dentro da mochila que carregava.Olhou para todos os moveis daquele quarto. Passou a mão sobre o lençol da cama, alisando-o. Ele realmente precisava daquilo. E mais tarde, quando trancava, novamente, a porta da casa, teve certeza que poderia e precisava fazer o que o destino havia traçado para ele.

_Você culpa seus pais por tudo  
Isso é absurdo  
São crianças como você  
O que você vai ser  
Quando você crescer?_

Ele iria atrás de Voldemort e só ia desistir quando um dos dois estivesse morto.


End file.
